Undercover
by DianaRose1900
Summary: A new chief of police takes over, and in an attempt to cut costs, she abolishes the Nine-Nine. The squad are unemployed, until their captured by the FBI to do an undercover mission. What new relationships will be formed? Who will fight? M for Smut and swearing. Pairings JP/RD and AS/CB. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Brooklyn Nine-Nine.

Chapter One: The News

"Give it back Boyle" Jake yelled, grasping for the piece of paper in Boyle's hand

"No! You're making a huge mistake" he replied. the other members of the squad had stopped their duties to watch the scene before them.

"Give. It. Back" Jake said in a low and threatening voice.

"Make me bitch" Charles replied with a sassy chime in his voice which caused all the onlookers to cringe slightly.

With a high-pitched war-cry Peralta pounced on Boyle. they both flew backwards into a filing cabinet knocking it over with a loud CRASH. The commotion increased the energy of the onlookers who started chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!" over again.

"It's my choice" Jake yelled while pinning Charles on his front, handcuffing his hands behind his back

"But its the wrong choice" he said

"Who are you to make that decision for me" Jake yelled, as Charles rolled over, pinning Jake's chest down with his legs.

"ENOUGH" came the yell of Terry who walked into the scene.

Charles let Jake go who (By the handcuffs) pulled Boyle up to standing.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Terry asked

"Boyle stole my voting card" Jake said

"Yes because he was going to vote for the wrong person" Boyle retaliated.

"Wait are these the polls for the new police chief?" Terry asked

"Yep" Charles replied

"That's the one" Jake said

"You mean the ones that had to be handed in last week?" Terry asked they both froze.

"But the date was today?" Jake asked

"Yeah…The results are announced today" Terry replied

"So…When do we hear the results?" Jake asked

"UNHANDCUFF BOYLE" Terry yelled

"I'll unhand cuff him" Jake replied grabbing the key and letting Boyle go

"So when do we hear the results?" Charles asked

"About 5 minutes" Terry said bringing them all into the briefing room.

In walked Captain holt

"Squad i am aware you have voted for the new chief. the options were Mandy Moore" He said interrupted by Boyle's loud shout of approval.

"And Victor Deguise" Holt finished. this name got a louder applause from the rest of the squad "i am proud to announce that the new chief of police is Chief Mandy Moore" Holt Said in a monotone voice.

"YES!" Charles yelled, jumping up and down in a gleeful taunt.

"What do you like about her?" Amy asked him

"Look at her, that soft brown hair, signifies dignity and knowledge. Her voice, her eyes…Oh Amy have you seen her eyes?" Boyle said dreamily

"So…Boyle has a crush on her…that's it" Rosa asked

"Yes…And she has a great policy, which she intends to implement upon us" Charles said.

"Did you even read her plan?" Jake asked

"I skimmed over it yes" he said.

 **One Week Later**

"She's here! She's here! She's here" Boyle yelled running between the detectives.

"Who is?" Scully asked wiping the mustard from his shirt, where Boyle pounced on him.

"Attention Squad. Our presence in requested in the briefing room, immediately" Holt said. they all stood and walked into the the room, sitting

"Hello, Nine-Nine. i am the new chief, Mandy Moore. i have decided to come and do my rounds get to know my precincts in person." She started

"Are you going to tell us all about the brilliant plans you have formed, how you're going to better our precinct and make us more efficient" Boyle asked

"Effective Immediately, this precinct is abolished" She replied

"WHAT?!" Was the outraged cry of all the detectives.

"It's nothing against you personally. the police force needs to cut costs and the biggest outcome? the detectives wages. so its either give everyone 50% wages, i could just abolish 50% of the officers. Every member of this precinct, the detectives, the beat cops, Sargent Jeffords and Captain Holt included. You are all dismissed immediately. Please hand in your guns and badges downstairs. i would like your desks cleaned out by the end of the day. That will be all" she said walking out.

"She still 'The Best' Boyle?" Jake asked Charles who had sunken deep into his chair.

"Sarge they can't do this right?" Rosa asked

"I…Captain Holt?" Terry asked, defeated.

"Unfortunately, she can. It's been a pleasure working with you all. Pack up your desks. We'll hand in our badges and guns at lunch. drinks tonight are on me. Dismissed" he said walking to his desk. "So…We're unemployed thats it?" Amy asked

"Let's go" Terry said pushing everyone out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the show,

Chapter Two: Picking Up the Pieces.

The squad sat around a table in a secluded section of the bar. 3 bottles of strong alcohol sat on their table and they we're sipping various drinks obsessively in silence.

"It's really not as bad as you think" Gina said

"Why not? We lost our jobs, our dream jobs" Jake replied

"Damn…Was kinda hoping one of you would jump in and agree with me" she said

"Excuse me, are you Detective Jake Perlata?" an elderly man asked hobbling up to the table

"It's just Jake Peralta now" he said

"Oh good. The news was true. Look i have a proposition for you. for all of you. Please. i've paid your tab, now please follow me" he said walking slowly to the exit,

"Anyone armed?" Jake asked the only one to nod was Rosa.

"Rosa up front with me, the rest of you follow. He's only an old man, i think we can take him down" Jake laughed as they drained the last of their drinks and the bottles, walking outside,

"Hand it over old man" they heard from the alley next to them. running to the commotion they saw the old man, surrounded by 8 bulky heavy-set teens.

"Please i don't have much, i barely have a functioning kidney" he said

"I said give us your money" the obvious leader said

"I said no" The old man said, standing up straighter. one of the guys came in for a punch, the old man caught his fist before it made contact and broke the wist. at that contact the other teens approached. it was a fast-paced fury if kicks, punches and awesome moves. elbows to the cut, kicks to the crotch, punches to the face and jaw. plenty of broken bones.

"What the Hell Man?" One of the punks asked

"Of course….Man" come a female voice. they all looked around but no female was seen. there came a female laugh, confusing the guys further.

The punks were withering in pain on the floor watching the old man, unscathed standing above them. they watched as he pulled off his knitted jumper, surprised to see a tight red strappy top under. his suspenders followed quickly.

"Things just got REALLY weird" Jake said. the group nodded.

the old man stripped infront of the beaten-up punks. the old man wore a red latex dress, ending mid-thigh, with matching blood red heels, under the sensible loafers the old man was wearing originally. Quickly pulling on what appeared to be a bald cap and a face mask. Unveiling long blonde locks, and a stunning female.

"Peralta. Come on" She said. dumbstruck the squad followed as the woman slipped deeper into the alley and into a door. they came to another bar, this one looked more run down with questionable health and safety procedures. she walked them to a large booth.

"Amniko, 3 bottles of the finest and 10 glasses" she said. the bar tended nodded. and brought the drinks to the table.

"i feel i owe you a proper introduction" she said

"You think?" Amy yelled

"Haha calm down Santiago. My name is Sianna Street. FBI" she said throwing her badge on the desk.

"Oh my God…How did i not recognise you?" Jake asked hugging the blonde agent.

"Jake?" Holt asked confused

"She was on the mission with me when i went undercover for the mafia" Jake explained

"I heard about your…Unfortunate situation with your new chief. i spoke to my officers and they were appalled. The FBI would like to offer you a placement. we have a huge case going down and with your intelligence from the 99 we would like to offer you ALL an undercover role. Except you Hitchcock and Scully. You guys are working in the office with me" she said

"Good call" Jake muttered to Rosa who was sat next to him.

"So…Are you in?" she asked

"We're interested but we wont dive headfirst into this. we want to know the specifics" Holt said

"Understandable. right well you'll each get $100,000 when the mission is completed. during the time your on the mission you'll be paid $10,000 a month. You'll be kept up in a 5 star hotel, all expenses paid and we'll even pay your rent or bills at your current homes so you can keep them. the mission is surveilance, and getting into their inner circle" Sianna explained

"What case?" Terry asked

"There's a serial killer going round, known as the 'Knock Out Jockey. we have some but limited intellect, we need you to gather more before we can make arrests. this dude has been terrorising Brooklyn for going on 12 years now. The FBI is desperate to capture him. He's made at least 40 kills. the FBI will pay any expenses you need. Disguises, choppers, Anything, as long as this guy gets captured.

There was a low murmuring among the detectives.

"Do we have a deal?" Sianna asked

a quick nod between them all signified the answer.

"We will participate" Holt said,

"Brilliant. Right. 9am sharp tomorrow, meet me in front of your old Precinct" she explained.

They chatted for the rest of the evening discussing the specifics of the case.

 **The Next Morning**

8:59am and they were all outside.

"Hey Jake, is this the earliest you've ever been to work?" Rosa joked

"Yeah but for a good reason. i'm undercover" He said

"We're ALL undercover" Amy replied

"Yeah well…" Jake trailed off.

"Ahh good…You're all here" Sianna said appearing suddenly, making them all jump.

"So…Where are we staying?" Terry asked

"Patience" she said, taking out her phone. seconds later a huge shiny black limo pulled up

"Sweeeeet" Jake said as they got in. they drove for about 20 minutes, Pulling up in front of the Sheraton Hotel.

"Welcome to your new home" she said. grabbing the luggage from the trunk of the car she checked us into reception ad gave us each a room key.

"Scully, Hitchcock your on the first floor. Boyle and Santiago, second. Holt, Gina and Jeffords fourth. Diaz and Peralta sixth. please meet in boardroom C at 3pm." Sianna said pointing them towards the elevator. dragging their luggage they went, inside, going up to their rooms.

Authors Note: Please read and review.


End file.
